Kung Fu Panda 5: Rise of the Fallen
by Mitchicus
Summary: Fernando has fallen, but this has only allowed Pantelis to bring enemies of Po and Mitchicus back from the dead, to fight once again. Sacrifices are made, and the Kung Fu masters struggle to continue the fight. Sequel to Kung Fu Panda 4: Saviors of China.
1. Chapter 1

**Kung Fu Panda 5: Rise of the Fallen **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 1: Rise of Darkness

A month has passed since the heroes of the Jade Palace and their allies defeated Fernando and his giant army. General Salvius had returned with his army to Lupania, Machai and his warriors returned to Shan Fen, and Tiger and Leopard warriors returned to their villages. Mitchicus, the Lightning Warrior, had recently married a beautiful girl, Tigress. The two Tigers now prepared for their honeymoon, and Po and the others resumed normal training.

Grand Master Shifu meditated in the Hall of Heroes, right in front of the reflective pool. Suddenly, the old master was caught in a vision.

The old master saw the Jade Palace being fired upon by cannons, a raging fire, and then his students leaning over a dying man on Wu Dan Mountain. Master Shifu could not tell who this was.

The Red Panda escaped his vision and found himself back in the Hall of Heroes. The old master sighed, and wondered what to do. He knew that this was a vision of the future, whether it could be changed or not. Should he tell his students of what he saw? Or should he keep it to himself, and figure out how to change the fate of the man he saw dying. He decided not to tell the students, mainly because he wanted his son in law, Mitchicus, and his daughter, Tigress, to fully enjoy themselves on their honeymoon.

Shifu exited the Hall of Heroes and went down to the Training Hall. He knew that it was lunch break for the masters, but he knew that Tigress and Mitch would use this time to continue training together…alone. Shifu opened the door and found it empty. He heard a noise and turned to find Mitch and Tigress. Tigress was pressed against the wall, and she embraced Mitchicus as they kissed passionately. Grand Master Shifu coughed, and the two tigers stopped what they were doing and turned to the master, a bit embarrassed. Shifu let out a laugh.

"Shouldn't you two be saving that for the honeymoon?" Shifu asked them.

Tigress grinned. "We couldn't resist."

Mitch smiled and nodded. Shifu then walked up to them.

"I don't see why you can't wait. You're leaving tomorrow for the honeymoon, which Mitch asked me not to tell you where." Shifu said.

Those that were close to Mitchicus called him Mitch, but those that were only friends usually called him by his full name.

"And I thank you for keeping to that." Mitch replied.

Tigress looked at the White Tiger. "Yeah, where are you taking me?"

Mitch looked at her and smiled. "It's a surprise, you'll have to wait."

"I hate waiting." Tigress grumbled.

Mitch patted her on the back. "Once we get there, I'm certain that you'll love it."

Tigress looked at him seductively and grinned. "I'm sure I will."

Shifu scratched his ear, for he was uneasy. "A week's break from training will be good for you too. And once you get back, it will be Kung Fu Day."

Mitch looked down at the panda. "Kung Fu Day?"

Shifu nodded. "The valley has tried to make a holiday that gives thanks to all of the Kung Fu masters for protecting them, but has had no such luck in making it official…until now."

Mitch scratched his scar. "Holidays' are good, you get lots of sleep and get to eat a few more dumplings."

Tigress laughed. "You would say that."

Mitch shoved her in a playful way and she followed afterwards. Shifu smiled. He was happy that his daughter was so mad in love, for Mitch was the perfect guy for her.

"I'll let you two be, but don't play rough." Shifu said smiling.

"We'll try to." Mitchicus said before being tackled by his wife.

Shifu walked out the door and closed it. He went to the kitchen and found the Five (excluding Tigress), Po, and Tai Lung. They all were eating dumplings, which Po had just made. Tai Lung was the only one who did not eat, and just sat with his bowl of dumplings in front of him. Shifu noticed this.

"Is something wrong, Tai Lung?" Shifu asked.

The Snow Leopard picked up his chopsticks and moved the dumplings around in his bowl.

"It's nothing, Master Shifu. I just have a lot on my mind." The leopard replied.

Po turned to Tai Lung and grinned.

"You're not thinking about Su Wu, are you? Have a crush on one of the most notorious villains in all of China?" Po asked.

Tai Lung did not say anything, and continued to move his dumplings. Shifu glared at Po and the Panda returned to his food. Mitchicus and Tigress soon walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

Monkey grinned. "You two done making out?"

Mitch grabbed Monkey by the throat and began to squeeze.

"You have something to say to me and Tigress, Monkey?" Mitch asked.

Monkey shook his head and gasped for air.

"Good," Mitch released Monkey, who began to breathe heavily after being choked.

Shifu looked at Mitch. "Lightning Warrior," The Red Panda said to the White Tiger sternly.

Mitch bowed his head. "Forgive me master, I was trying to make sure that Monkey was not choking on his dumplings."

Mantis and Crane laughed, but were silenced when Viper hissed. Shifu smiled and nodded, and then the old master sat down at the table.

Mitch tasted the dumplings and flicked his tail in happiness.

"Once again Po, you did excellent on the dumplings." The White Tiger said.

Po nodded and mumbled a "thank you" with his mouth full of the food. Mitchicus turned to Master Shifu.

"Master Shifu, is everything all right?" Mitch asked the old master.

Master Shifu sighed and looked up at him.

"I'm trying to think of what I'm going to do without you and Tigress here. Po, Monkey, and Mantis will destroy the place." Shifu lied.

Mitch smiled and nodded. Whether Master Shifu had lied to him or not, Mitch did not care. He would respect the master's privacy. Tigress tapped her foot on the ground, anxious for her trip to their honeymoon tomorrow. Mitch noticed this.

"Are you nervous or something?" Mitch asked her.

Tigress shook her head. "No my love, I'm just a little anxious until we leave for the honeymoon."

Mitch laughed. "There's no reason to be anxious about that."

Tigress was worried. She loved Mitch with all her heart, but she did not want to become pregnant…yet. She knew that she would not be able to train when she was expecting, and raising a cub would be difficult with the duties of Kung Fu. The main reason was that she feared that her time with Mitch would be much less. She didn't want a cub to keep them apart, and she wanted to spend as much time with Mitch that she could.

Mitch finished his dumplings.

"I hope I didn't have too many, otherwise I won't be able to train." Mitchicus laughed.

Soon the Furious Five, Po, and Tai Lung finished their food. Tai Lung left a couple dumplings, and gave them to Po, who ate them quickly. Shifu remained at the table with only one dumpling eaten.

"Go and do your normal training. I will join you later." Shifu said to them.

The students nodded and left the room. Shifu put his hands on his head. How was he going to save the one he saw?

* * *

><p>Mitchicus and Tigress stood near the front gate.<p>

"We'll be back in a week. Be good for us while we're gone." Mitch said to the Furious Five.

Mantis grinned. "Go easy on Tigress; she isn't used to what you're going to do to her."

Mitch tightened his fist. "Say one more word about my wife like that, and I'll squash you, bug."

"I didn't say anything!" Mantis lied.

"That's what I thought."

Tigress turned to Viper. "Try to survive with the four of them."

"I'll try." Viper said.

Mitch shook hands with Tai Lung.

"Take care of yourself." Mitch said smiling.

Tai Lung laughed. "I will,"

Mitch turned and put his arm around Tigress. The two left the valley for the honeymoon.

* * *

><p>The blizzard intensified. Su Wu walked back into the large house and sat at the table. Pantelis grinned.<p>

"I see that you've cared to join us, Su." Pantelis said.

The Spotted Leopard nodded.

"Is something on your mind?" Pantelis asked her.

Su shook her head.

Brutus laughed. "She's probably thinking about Tai Lung. I never had problems fighting for someone I loved. Everyone I loved, I _killed_."

Su looked at him and snarled, but the crocodile was not frightened. Lord Shen sharpened his knives at the table.

"Pantelis, when do we travel to the Jade Palace?" The Peacock asked.

"Tomorrow," Pantelis answered. "Su, I need you and your sisters to travel to Monso Forest. I have received word that Mitchicus and his wife will be having a honeymoon there soon. They will be exhausted from making love, so I hope they will be easy kills for you. Can you do this for me, or will you fail me yet again?"

Su growled. "There won't be anything there to stop us."

Pantelis nodded. "I hope so."

Su left and went to find her sisters.

"Shen," The Amur Leopard called.

"Yes?" Shen asked.

"Ready the army and the cannons. We have quite a show for the Jade Palace soon."

The Peacock smiled. "A pleasure to do so,"

Shen left and went to ready the army and his cannons. Pantelis was left with the two reptiles.

"Fernando, Brutus,"

"Yes Pantelis?" They asked.

"Pack your things. We leave early in the morning."

Fernando grinned. "Vengeance is almost upon us."

Pantelis nodded. "Yes it is."

Fernando and Brutus left the room. Only Pantelis remained.

Pantelis was trained in Kung Fu, and was also a master in black magic. This is how Shen, Fernando, and Brutus were now alive. Pantelis had hired the Wu Sisters as assassins a week before Fernando and his army was defeated. The scheme he planned however had been planned for years. And now it was about to go into effect.

The leopard looked down at the table he sat at. A list was there, which had the names of the Dragon Warrior, the Lightning Warrior, the Furious Five, Tai Lung, Shifu, and Oogway. Master Oogway's name was cut through. Pantelis grinned and picked up the list. He walked over to the fireplace and looked at the list one more, before throwing it into the fire. The list caught fire and burned in the inferno.

"A storm is coming, and you all will be swept away."

**A/N: Mitch and Tigress leave for the honeymoon and Pantelis is about to leave for the Jade Palace. The main theme song of this story is "Judge and Jury" from the Prometheus trailer, by Audiomachine. This sets the mood for all of the suspense and peril of this story. This is my third story on Fanfiction, and this is the third installment of a series of stories, starting at KFP 3. I recommend reading the first two stories: Rise of the White Tiger, and Saviors of China, before reading this. Next chapter: The Honeymoon. This story is rated M because of this chapter, because it contains a graphic love scene between Mitch and Tigress, otherwise it would be T. Readers uncomfortable with this are recommended to skip chapter 2 and read the third chapter when it arrives. The future will contain battles, so stay tuned. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames! **


	2. Chapter 3

**Kung Fu Panda 5: Rise of the Fallen **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 3: Honeymoon Attack

It had been six days since they arrived at the house now. Mitchicus opened his eyes and scratched his scar.

Tigress was naked, and was cuddled up close to him. She stirred and purred when she felt Mitch in her paws. Mitch put on his pants and shirt and sat on the side of the bed, waiting for her to awake. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him smiling.

"Good morning, my love." He said to her.

Her smile grew and she put on her clothes.

"I'm going to head out to the village and get some food for us. Do you want anything?" Mitch asked her.

"All I want is you to come back as soon as possible." Tigress said hugging him.

"I'll be back soon. Take care." Mitch said as he kissed her.

"Hurry back." Tigress said to him.

Mitch got up and went out the front door and headed for the village. Tigress watched him leave and went to the backyard. She sat on the stone in the middle and began to meditate. She felt the breeze and listened to the waterfall. She was at peace.

Suddenly, she heard a twig snap behind the wall of the backyard. Tigress became furious, sensing it was an enemy. Why could they not be left alone? Why did the battles of Kung Fu follow her and Mitch everywhere? She was going to kill anyone that attacked her in her rage.

The three Wu Sisters jumped over the wall and faced her.

"Did you think that just because you're on a honeymoon with Mitchicus that we would leave you alone?" Su Wu asked her.

Tigress growled and stood up. "I was hoping so. But I won't have a problem with killing you and your sisters."

Su Wu snarled. "Sisters, attack!"

The Wu Sisters charged at the feline. Tigress rushed at them and kicked one of the sisters to the ground. Tigress tried to continue attacking her, but the other two sisters distracted her. Tigress punched Su in the face, making the leopard draw back and groan. Wan Wu jumped into the air and aimed to kick Tigress in the chest. Tigress grabbed her foot and threw her to the ground. Tigress tried to punch Wan's head while she was down, but the leopard rolled to the side. Tigress punched the stone instead of the feline. Su tackled Tigress and the two fell to the ground. Tigress grabbed Su by the throat and threw her into her sisters. The three collided and fell to the ground.

Tigress smiled and got back up. She was much stronger than what she remembered. It seemed that her continuous training got her this strength that she used. Or perhaps it was her rage, for she felt stronger when she was angry about something.

Tigress leapt into the air and in one kick, knocked all of the Wu Sisters to the ground. Tigress laughed and walked over to Wing Wu, who struggled to get up. Tigress kicked her in the face, knocking her back to the ground, and the Wu Sister was knocked out. Tigress grabbed the fist of Su Wu as she tried to punch her. Tigress broke her arm and Su Wu yelled in pain. Tigress threw her back to the ground. Then Wan Wu rushed at Tigress once again. The female tiger punched her in the stomach, knocking Wan's wind out of her. Tigress then landed a powerful punch to her head. Wan fell to the ground unconscious. Su struggled to lift her body off of the ground with her broken arm.

Tigress walked towards her and unsheathed her claws. The tiger smiled.

"You don't mess with me, especially on my honeymoon. Now, it looks like you and your sisters don't leave with your lives." Tigress said.

Tigress raised her paw and began a swipe at Wu's throat, but her hand was grabbed suddenly. Tigress turned and punched the figure in the face. The figure grunted but did not let go of her. Tigress now got a good look at him. It was her husband, Mitch, who she just punched in the face. Tigress' eyes widened in shock.

"Mitch, I'm so sorry about that! I didn't know it was you!" Tigress said to the White Tiger.

Mitch grinned. "Don't worry about it. In fact, I applaud you on your lightning fast reflexes."

"Well in that case, thank you." Tigress said slowly.

Mitch nodded and let go of her paw. He looked at Su Wu, who still was on the ground, looking up at them. Mitch became angry, but did not show it. He was angry that this had happened on their honeymoon, and that it was Su and her sisters, whom he had spared before, that tried to kill them.

"Hello, Su. I see that we have met again. Who sent you after us this time?" Mitch asked the leopard.

The leopard was silent.

"Su, you can talk to me, or you can talk to Tigress with her claws ripping out your throat." Mitchicus said to her.

Su Wu swallowed and spoke. "Pantelis sent us."

"Who?" Mitch asked the spotted leopard.

"Pantelis, the Amur Leopard." Su replied. "He is a master of Kung Fu and black magic. He sent us to kill you both."

"I see." Mitch said.

Tigress glared at Su, waiting for her to make the wrong move. Tigress tightened her fists and looked at her husband.

"What are we going to do with them, Mitch?" Tigress asked her husband.

Mitch turned to her. "They still might have information that we could use."

Tigress nodded and faced the Wu Sister again.

"Where is your master at right now?" Mitch asked the leopard.

"Siberia, but he will be leaving in a few months for Gongmen City." Su Wu lied to them.

Pantelis had already left for the Jade Palace, and he would be there soon.

Mitch nodded and turned Tigress away from her.

"We'll bring them with us back to the Jade Palace, I believe they still have some information that they haven't told us." Mitch said to the South China Tiger.

Su was quietly helped up by her now awake sisters, and the three hurried towards the wall while Tigress and Mitch spoke. The two tigers turned and widened their eyes as they saw the Wu Sisters escaping. Wing and Wan Wu were now on top of the wall, helping their sister. Tigress tried to rush at them but was blocked by Mitch's arm.

"We won't be able to catch up with them." Mitch said to Tigress.

The feline nodded and looked at Su Wu.

The leopard was helped onto the wall by her sisters, and she turned and smiled at the Kung Fu masters.

"Change is coming. You will be destroyed by Pantelis, soon enough." Su said as she and her sisters ran into the forest, vanishing from the two tigers' sight.

Tigress looked at her husband. "Now what do we do?" Tigress asked him.

Mitch scratched his scar. "We could do what we've normally done this week. Eat fancy dinners and make love. We leave tomorrow anyway, so why not have one last day of fun?"

Tigress nodded, letting go of her anger and worry. "That sounds good. You want to go to P.F. Chang's again?"

Mitch nodded. "As long as I'm with you,"

The two ate lunch and dinner, and had another excellent night with each other.

* * *

><p>The two awoke the next day and traveled through the village one last time before leaving. Samina found them and asked them a few questions.<p>

"Where are you two going?" Samina asked them.

"Back to the Jade Palace." Mitch responded.

"Would you mind if I came with you?" Samina asked them.

"Why would you like to come?"

"There's been talk of Pantelis raiding villages and other things. I thought that I would be better off going to the Valley of Peace, where the village is under constant guard from the Kung Fu masters like you two." Samina said.

"You can come. Would you like to stay at the Jade Palace?" Mitch asked her.

Tigress looked at the White Tiger in shock. She knew that Mitch was "somewhat" enemies with Samina, and he knew that she was enemies with Samina as well. What Tigress forgot, was that you are supposed to make peace with your enemies if you can.

"That would be great." Samina said smiling.

The three walked down the path towards the forest.

"Have you two trained in Kung Fu your entire lives?" Samina asked them, trying to maintain conversation.

Mitch still resented Samina and how she was enemies with Tigress, but answered her questions and talked with her when she spoke.

"Just about." Mitch said to the female white tiger.

"Is it a hard life?"

"Not when you get used to it, or are on the brink of death."

"It sounds pretty dangerous." Samina said.

"It's worth it, since you're fighting for your friends, your family, and your country." Mitch said proudly.

Samina nodded. "Why not just become a mercenary?"

Mitch turned to her in shock. "Mercenary?"

"Don't mercenaries make more money than Kung Fu masters?" Samina asked the Lightning Warrior.

"Perhaps, but they kill for the wrong purpose."

"Maybe, but people have to make a good living." Samina reasoned.

"We have great lives as Kung Fu masters. Whether it is because of our friendships, or what we live with." Mitch said, now annoyed.

Samina nodded. "That's good."

Mitch halted and Tigress and Samina stopped as well.

"We'll set up camp here. Tomorrow, we'll reach the Jade Palace." Mitch said yawning.

A campfire was made, and after an hour or so, Mitch and Tigress fell asleep. Samina still was awake, looking into the fire, waiting.

Wan Wu appeared and handed her a vial.

"When it is the day of celebration for the Kung Fu masters, give the Lightning Warrior this. This is an easier way for us to kill him." The leopard said.

Samina nodded and put the vial in her shirt.

"Pantelis has instructed me to tell you that if you fail, he will skin you alive."

Samina smiled. "Pantelis does not have to worry, I'll succeed."

**A/N: Tigress defeats the Wu Sisters single-handedly and the couple brings Samina with them on the journey to the Jade Palace. Next chapter: Preparations. Pantelis readies for Kung Fu Day, and his scheme will be deadly. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	3. Chapter 4

**Kung Fu Panda 5: Rise of the Fallen **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 4: Preparations

Mitch, Tigress, and Samina awoke and left the camp for the Jade Palace. Soon they arrived at the valley, and they were welcomed by the villagers with great respect. Most of the villagers were in awe of the powers the heard that Mitchicus had. A few asked him to show his powers, but Mitch refused, saying it was too dangerous. Soon the three arrived at the Jade Palace, where Po, the Five, and Tai Lung were talking.

"Eh, you two enjoy it?" Crane said grinning.

"Tigress has had some experience since she watches you and Viper do it all the time." Mitch said to him.

Crane's grin faded and he blushed. Viper tried to ignore what she just heard, and kept a straight face.

"Anything else happen?" Tai Lung asked.

"We ran into your friend Su."

Tai Lung's eyes widened. "Did she ruin your honeymoon then?"

"No, that happened the day before we left. After Tigress defeated the Wu Sisters single-handedly, we went and spent our last day as we would if nothing had happened." Mitch said calmly.

"That's good. Well, it's good to have you back." Tai Lung said smiling.

"It's good to be back."

During all of this, Samina stood silently. No one seemed to notice her. Then Mantis noticed the female white tiger.

"Mitchicus, who's this?" The praying mantis asked,

"This is Samina, an…old friend of mine." Mitch said to him.

Samina smiled and bowed her head in greeting.

"She asked if she could come to the Valley of Peace, and I invited her to the Jade Palace." Mitch said.

"Will Master Shifu allow it?" Viper asked.

Mitch scratched his scar. "Hopefully. I don't see why he wouldn't."

Viper nodded.

Mitch turned to Samina. "Come with me, I'll take you to your room."

Samina left with Mitch towards the barracks. Tigress was actually slightly angry with Mitch for bringing Samina to the Jade Palace, but she knew that it was out of hospitality. Mitch did not love Samina, only Tigress.

Samina found her room to her liking, and made herself at home at the Jade Palace while the others trained.

* * *

><p>Mitch sat underneath the Peach Tree and meditated. Suddenly, he was caught in a vision.<p>

There was a large room, and there were bandits and thieves dining inside of it. The White Tiger saw a table with only one person sitting at it: Adolfo, the one-eyed wolf and spy for Shifu.

The vision ended and Mitch found himself back at the Peach Tree. He breathed heavily, and tried to interpret the vision. Adolfo sat among bandits and thieves, just as he always did, since he was spying for Shifu. But why did Mitch get this vision? What was the meaning of it?

Mitch put his hands on his head and sighed. Tigress found him with his head down and questioned him.

"Mitch, what's wrong?" She asked him.

Mitch looked at his wife. "I had a vision. I saw Adolfo, and bandits and thieves around him. But what does this mean?"

Tigress sighed and sat next to him. She then put her arm around him.

"I don't know, my love. I'm sure you'll find out soon though."

Mitch took her hand and held it. "I hope so. Right now, I'm glad that I'm with you."

Tigress smiled. "And I to you."

The two sat for a while, and then went to the kitchen. Po, Shifu, the Five, Tai Lung, and Samina sat there. The group had left two seats next to each other for the couple, and they sat at the table. Shifu was the first to speak when they arrived.

"There is a large storm coming tomorrow. The sky will be fairly dark, so the fireworks show will occur around noon, so it will not be rained out." Shifu said to his students.

"Will there be training tomorrow, master?" Tai Lung asked the Red Panda.

Shifu shook his head. "It's a holiday, there will be no training."

Po, Monkey, and Mantis cheered and dug into their noodles. Tigress, Samina, and Shifu ate theirs as well. Mitch played with the food with his chopsticks. He did not like noodles that much, but Po had made them likeable for him. He truly was thinking of his vision still, and wondering what it meant. It didn't matter now, and he began eating his noodles. Tigress noticed him.

"What is wrong?" She asked him.

Mitch swallowed a bite of the noodles.

"I'm fine, really." Mitch said.

Tigress scratched her cheek and went back to her food.

Soon they all…except Mitchicus…finished the noodles. Mitch got up and went to Wu Dan Mountain.

The White Tiger sat on a rock and put his paws on his head. Suddenly, he was caught in another vision:

Mitch was standing on Wu Dan Mountain, but a great fire raged around him. In front of him was an Amur Leopard. The leopard smiled at the Kung Fu master. Mitch knew who he was.

"Pantelis," Mitch said calmly, "so you're the dick that we've heard about."

Pantelis grinned. "I am."

"What do you want?" Mitchicus asked.

"To tell of what will happen soon." Pantelis answered.

Mitch raised his right eyebrow. "Alright,"

"Your world will be destroyed Lightning Warrior." Pantelis said, his grin widening. "Change is coming, and your time is up. And you and your friends will perish. Especially your wife, if I can't make good use of her."

Mitch growled. "Over my dead body."

Pantelis laughed. "I can arrange that."

Mitch awoke from the vision. He clawed his cheek, because he was nervous. When would Pantelis try to kill them all? It would have to be in at least in a few months, that is if Su did not lie to them. Mitch stood up and looked at the sky.

"Master Oogway, please clear my thoughts." Mitch said.

There was no response, and Mitch went back to the Training Hall. He opened the doors, and leaned against the wall, watching his wife train. He admired her in every way; her graceful movements, her strength, her skill, and most of all her beauty and personality. He was lucky to have Tigress for a wife.

Mitch smiled and continued to watch. Tigress noticed him and turned. She smiled at him.

"What are you looking at?" Tigress asked.

"Your skill, your strength," Mitch said as he walked towards her, "and most of all, your beauty."

Tigress blushed and looked at him again. "Thank you. You've been acting strangely, is something wrong?"

"I'm the same guy Tigress." Mitch said taking her hand and squeezing it. "Nothing's changed."

Tigress took his hand and kissed it. "I'm lucky to have you."

Mitch gave a bigger smile, but it fell. "Tigress, wherever I am, I am always with you."

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked him.

"We'll always be together, and you are the only one I love." Mitchicus said.

"Yes, my love." Tigress said as kissed him.

Mitch returned the kiss and embraced her. They were this way for a few moments, and Mitch backed from her.

"God, you're so damn hot" Mitch said grinning.

Tigress laughed. "You say that all the time."

Mitchicus hugged her. "I _mean it _all the time."

* * *

><p>Tai Lung stood in front of Master Shifu, who was pacing the floor in front of him.<p>

"I'm worried about Mitch." Tai Lung said.

Shifu continued to pace and nodded.

"He's been acting strangely. I think he's not telling us something." The Snow Leopard said.

Shifu stopped. "He could be, but…we can't be certain."

Tai Lung bit his lip. "What if it is something serious? Like life and death, you know?"

Shifu shook his head. "I don't believe that is the case. Besides, tomorrow is a holiday. Perhaps that will lighten his mood."

"What if something happens by tomorrow? Would you sit back and watch?" Tai Lung asked his father.

"No, I would do something about it. If he is acting strangely because of Pantelis, than he does not have to worry, since Pantelis is not supposed to come until a few months." Shifu reassured the leopard.

"I'm still worried." Tai Lung said.

Shifu nodded. "That is normal, since you are his brother. Get some rest, and feel free to sleep in. Just be up by noon for the fireworks."

Tai Lung bowed. "I will, father. But I'll get up a few hours before noon anyway. I never was one that needs sleep."

Shifu smiled. "That is another good quality of you."

Tai Lung nodded and left the room. Grand Master Shifu still stood in the room. He sighed, and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tigress and Mitch said good night to Po, Tai Lung, and the Four. After this, Mitch and Tigress went to their room. Mitch got into bed, but could not sleep. Tigress however, fell asleep in his arms and was purring. Mitch did not disturb her and looked at the painting of himself on the wall. The painting where Mitch stood in front of the Peach Tree, his hands resting on his Katana sword. Mitch then realized something that he didn't like about the painting: he looked proud and arrogant, like a showoff. Mitch did not like it hanging in his room, or out anywhere. True, it was the only painting of him, but it sent the wrong message. Mitch wanted to like like the loving husband that he was in the painting, but Tigress said that she needed no painting of the two of them together, as long as she was with him. Mitch understood this and respected her judgment. But he was upset that he looked like the supposed "hero" in the painting.<p>

Mitch sighed and put his arm around Tigress, causing her to purr louder than before. Mitch smiled at this and closed his eyes.

As long as he was with Tigress, he was happy. Though perhaps Pantelis was right. Change may have been coming.

**A/N: The Jade Family prepares for the holiday, which will occur the next day. Next chapter: Sacrifice. There is no summary, so the climax of the story will not be spoiled. The next chapter is very important, and is a real game changer, that's all I'm going to say. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	4. Chapter 5

**Kung Fu Panda 5: Rise of the Fallen **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 5: Sacrifice

Today was the day. Mitch awoke and looked at Tigress, still nestled in his arms. He waited for her to awake, since there was no emergency or anything. Tigress opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Mitch. He returned the smile.

"Today's the holiday. We're supposed to go to the Hall of Heroes at around noon, but what do you want to do before that?" Mitch asked his wife.

"We'll go eat breakfast first, and then we'll go down to the valley and greet the villagers. It's not often that they worship us _extra_." Tigress said yawning.

The two went to the kitchen and ate their breakfast. Everyone was in high spirits, for there was no training that day. Samina went to the counter and poured the red vial from Pantelis into a cup.

"Mitch, would you like a new drink I learned to make while at Manso Forest?" Samina lied.

Mitch turned to Tigress, who nodded solemnly. "Sure, I don't see why not." Mitch said to the female white tiger.

Samina handed Mitch the cup and he studied it.

"It's got fruit in it, that's why it's red." Samina lied again.

Mitch swallowed the substance entirely. For a power draining vial (which he did not know), it tasted good.

"I like it. Where did you learn to make it?" Mitch asked her.

Samina bit her lip. "I read about different recipes and things."

Mitch nodded. "It's pretty good."

Everyone was in high spirits, for there was no training that day. The food was especially good, for Po was in high spirits. Mitch and Tigress finished their food and went down to the valley. It was quite a sight.

There were paintings of the warriors of the Jade Palace everywhere, signs advertising special deals in honor of the Kung Fu masters. There was a cart with hand-carved figurines. Mitch even found one of himself, a recent addition according to the goose that owned the figurines. Mitch picked it up and looked at it. He saw how all the other masters wore light colors and he wore black. A smirk was on the figurine. It was another example of the pride that he hated. Mitch set down the figure and continued to walk with Tigress through the valley. At times, they would have to stop as children ran about the path, pretending to be the Kung Fu masters. A rabbit shouted that he was the Lightning Warrior, and exclaimed to his friends that Kung Fu was all about power. Mitch went on one knee and greeted him.

"Hey kid, what are you doing?" Mitch asked.

"I'm playing as you, the Lightning Warrior, and I'm your biggest fan!" The rabbit exclaimed.

Tigress smiled and looked at Mitch, who smiled. The White Tiger turned back to the rabbit.

"That's great! What makes the Lightning Warrior, or me, your favorite?" Mitch asked him.

"You are the most powerful, and that makes you the strongest warrior in all of China!"

Mitch frowned. He did not think of himself like that.

"But do you believe that is what Kung Fu is about, power?" Mitch asked him.

"Kid, being powerful does not make you the best. In fact, power can lead to your downfall, so it is a weakness actually. Without speed, precision, or other traits, you are not nearly as effective if you use them all." Mitch said.

The rabbit was puzzled. "So you're not the strongest?"

"I don't know the answer to that. You must know that power is not what Kung Fu is all about. It is about peace, humility, and other traits." Mitch said.

The rabbit was not following. "Is it true that you can shoot lightning out of your fists?"

Mitch knew that the conversation he was making was too hard for the kid to understand, so he let him change the subject. Mitchicus smiled at the rabbit and rubbed his head.

"I can, and it is a gift from the universe." Mitch said.

The rabbit grinned. "That's awesome! Thank you, Lightning Warrior."

Mitch tried to say 'your welcome' but the rabbit got up and began bragging to his friends that his favorite master could shoot lightning out of his hands. Mitch sighed and got up.

"I don't think that conversation worked at all." Mitch said laughing.

Tigress put her paw on his shoulder. "You tried. He may have an idea from what you said in his head now."

Mitch sighed. "Maybe,"

The couple was greeted by villagers and more children, and the two realized it was nearly noon and headed to the Hall of Heroes. The Five, Po, Tai Lung, and Shifu stood there already. The sky was dark, and the storm clouds covered the valley and the Jade Palace. Samina was no where to be seen. Everyone assumed that she was cooking lunch or something.

Mitch and Tigress stood between Tai Lung and Master Shifu. The Red Panda looked down at the Valley of Peace.

"The firework show should begin right…now." As soon as Shifu said this, fireworks shot up into the sky. The fireworks exploded and music began to play in the valley. Po and the Five cheered and waited for the next fireworks. The fireworks went on and on, and it was a spectacular sight. Mitch held Tigress' hand and she rested the side of her head on his shoulder. The Lightning Warrior sighed and squeezed her hand. At least they were together. The finale soon ended, and everyone cheered.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash from a hill outside of the valley. Everyone looked towards where it came from, and saw what _looked_ to be fireworks heading over the valley.

"More fireworks?" Tai Lung asked.

Mitchicus squinted and looked at the objects, which hadn't exploded into fireworks over the valley. The objects were heading towards them.

"Those aren't fireworks." Mitch said as he looked closely at them.

Mitch's eyes widened. They were cannonballs!

"Everyone hit the ground!" Mitch yelled.

Everyone did so, and Mitch went on top of Tigress and covered her body with his own. The ground shook as blast after blast of cannonballs hit the Jade Palace and the surrounding area. One cannonball hit the Hall of Heroes, sending a long piece of wood at Mitch. The wood plunged into Mitch's side, driving deep into his lung. Mitch groaned but did not flinch. The volley of cannon fire ended, and Mitch got up. He growled and grabbed the long piece of wood that stuck out of him. He winced and pulled out the wood, causing him to wheeze and blood to flow out of his wound. Tigress got up and noticed him.

"Mitch, you're hit."

"It's just a scratch, just a scratch." Mitch said.

Tigress remembered the last time he said something was 'just a scratch'. They were battling Fernando, and Mitch's stomach was badly wounded. Mitch nearly died of the loss of blood.

The others struggled up, and Shifu looked around at the Jade Palace in terror. It was very damaged, and it made him distraught to see it like this.

Mitch was the first to act. "Everyone, find cover until the threat of the cannons is gone. If anyone tries to attack you, slay them. I'm going to take Tigress to Wu Dan Mountain, where we should be safe there."

The others nodded and looked for cover, and also readied in case of an attack.

Mitch went on all fours alongside Tigress and began sprinting towards Wu Dan Mountain. One of the cannonballs had caused a great fire, which was beginning to spread. The sky was filled with light once again as another volley of cannonballs was fired at the Kung Fu masters. One landed next to Mitch and he fell to the ground in a daze. He was shell-shocked. Mitch's ears ringed, and his vision was blurry. His senses soon returned and he found himself being shaken by his wife.

"Snap out of it Mitch!" Tigress yelled.

Mitch got up. "I'm up, I'm up."

His breathing was becoming difficult, and blood poured down his side. The two ran on all fours as another volley was falling around them. Tigress was caught too close to a blast and was thrown to the ground, her leg injured. Tigress yelled and looked at her leg. Blood came from it, but not nearly as much as that coming from Mitch's wound. Tigress tried to run but fell to the ground again in pain. It was not a very serious wound, but she was not able to run.

"Everything's going to be alright, Tigress." Mitch told her as he picked her up.

If only that were true.

It was hard enough for Mitch to run with a punctured lung, but carrying Tigress while he did this was even harder. Mitch breathed heavily and continued to carry his wife up the slope. The fire was behind them, and they finally reached the top. Mitch wheezed and set down Tigress.

"You need to stay here." Mitch said to her.

Tigress' eyes widened. "Mitch, watch out!"

Mitch tried to turn around but did so in vain. Mitch was tackled by Pantelis and thrown to the ground. Mitch managed to kick him off and get back up, panting. Mitch went into a defensive stance in front of Tigress, who sat up behind Mitch and watched in fear. Pantelis grinned at the Lightning Warrior.

"I see the Lightning Warrior has one more fight left in him." Pantelis said.

The fire was now all around them, but did not go to the top of the mountain. Around Pantelis were a group of snow leopards. Some had swords on their backs and were in defensive stances, clearly showing that they knew Kung Fu. Suddenly, there was thunder, and heavy rain began to fall. The fire still raged, but it was slowly being extinguished. The rain fell from Mitch's face and he rubbed the rain from his eyes. The snow leopards tried to go around Mitch, clearly showing that they wanted to kill Tigress. Mitch growled and stepped towards them, sending them backwards. Pantelis smiled and raised his fist.

"Attack!" He ordered.

The snow leopards rushed at Mitch. The White Tiger grabbed a snow leopard and threw him into his allies, and they all tumbled to the ground. Mitch raised his hand and summoned lightning…but it did not come.

"What is this?" Mitch asked.

Pantelis laughed. "The drink Samina gave you was no fruit drink! It took away your powers as the Lightning Warrior you fool!"

Mitch and Tigress growled in unison when they heard about Samina. She still was a bitch after all.

Mitch felt his movements decrease, as did his breathing. Not again! Not again!

The snow leopards rushed at Mitch again. He punched three down and leapt into the air, performing an aerial roundhouse kick. All of the Snow Leopards fell to the ground. Mitch went over to one and placed his foot on his head. The leopard screamed as Mitchicus crushed his head. Mitch was tackled yet again by Pantelis. The Amur Leopard punched Mitchicus while he was on top of him, and blood began to flow out of Mitch's mouth after a few more punches. Mitch grabbed his throat and threw him off. Mitch struggled up and yelped as a snow leopard cut his arm. Mitch grabbed his arm and broke it, making the leopard draw back. Mitch took his throat and broke it, and the leopard's body fell to the ground. Another leopard leapt onto Mitch's back and stuck his claws into his neck. Mitch yelled in pain and threw the leopard off, straight into the fire. A scream was heard, followed by silence. A leopard leapt into the air at Mitch. The White Tiger kicked him to the ground, and then punched him in the chest, which damaged his heart. The leopard groaned, and blood began to pour from his mouth. Mitch picked him up and threw him into his three other allies. They all fell to the ground. The three, besides the dying man, got off of the ground. The man hit in the heart was lying on the ground dying. They all attacked at once, and Pantelis walked behind Mitch without the White Tiger noticing it. Mitch was already trying to deal with the three, and Pantelis grinned, drawing his sword. Pantelis stabbed Mitchicus, driving through his heart. The other snow leopards backed away from Mitch when they saw this.

"NO!" Tigress shouted as she saw her husband being stabbed.

Mitch wheezed; that was the only sound he made. Pantelis pulled out his sword and walked in front of Mitch, who stood with an emotionless expression.

"I told you that you would perish, Lightning Warrior." Pantelis said grinning.

Mitch grabbed a hold of Pantelis' throat, and the leopard began to gasp. Pantelis stabbed Mitch in the stomach, which made the White Tiger loosen his grip on the leopard. Pantelis drove into him deeper and deeper, until the blade stuck out of the other side of Mitchicus. Mitch let go of Pantelis, and stood with his mouth open, letting out low groans. Tigress watched in horror, her eyes filling with tears. Pantelis pulled out the sword and stood back. Mitch still stood upright, and Pantelis was not pleased. The leopard raised his sword, about to behead Mitchicus. Pantelis heard the other Kung Fu masters coming up the mountain, and he and his snow leopards ran off the mountain, going to rejoin the army and leave the valley. The psychological damage they did was enough.

The rain continued to fall, and the fire had been extinguished. Tigress struggled up and walked towards Mitchicus. He still stood, but did not face her. Tigress turned and the others looked at the two of them, unaware of the wounds that Mitch had received. Mitch wheezed and dropped to his knees. The others saw this and hurried towards Mitch, and Tigress picked up her pace. Mitch groaned and fell to the ground, but was still alive. Tigress turned him over and began to sob.

"Mitch speak to me!" Tigress shouted.

Mitch looked at her and gave a light smile. "Hello my love. It seems that I can't cheat death anymore."

Tigress was terrified. "No Mitch! You're not going to die! We're going to patch you up and we'll be back together, just as we always have been!"

Mitch began to have blood run out of his mouth, and Tigress wiped it away.

Shifu examined Mitch's wound. It was mortal. The blade drove right through his heart. He had no chance of survival. All they could do was be beside him when he passed.

"I wish it could be that easy Tigress." Even in the rain, Tigress noticed the tear that ran down his cheek, and she wiped it away.

"You're going to be fine." Tigress said.

She turned to Shifu, who shook his head. She began to sob even more. She was denying the inevitable.

Mitch took her hand and held it. He turned to Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Crane, and Po.

"Thank you for being my friends. We had some ups and downs, but we made it last." Mitch said to them weakly.

Tears were seen in their eyes. When they harassed Mitch and Tigress, they did it as friends, thinking life would go on and nothing would happen. Now they were ashamed and heartbroken when they realized that they were losing their good friend.

Mitch turned to Shifu. "Master…father…I've been proud to be your son in law, and I thank you for accepting me and letting me stay at the palace."

Shifu actually felt his eyes begin to water, but ignored those feelings.

Mitch slowly turned to Tai Lung. "Brother, you have been with me for so long. You stood by me, and I admired you. You are the greatest friend anyone could have."

Tai Lung nodded, and began to sob. If this was another time, the five would be shocked at this. But here, crying was from everyone.

"I ask you to care for Tigress in my absence, brother." Mitch said weakly.

"I will, brother." Tai Lung said sobbing.

Mitch finally turned to Tigress and smiled.

"Tigress-" Mitch was cut off as she kissed him passionately.

Tigress sobbed louder than ever and looked at him.

"You will always be my true love, and I will love no one else." Tigress said as she wiped away tears.

Mitch pulled her close. "Remember me, Tigress. I will always love you. Stay strong for me."

Mitch turned to them all. "Stay strong, for I am going to a better place."

Mitch's heart rate began to slow. He turned back to Tigress.

"I will always love you." Mitch smiled and kissed her again. "I will never love anyone other than you."

"I will always love you too, my love." Tigress said, fighting back the tears.

Mitch smiled. "Thank you all, thank you, my love."

Mitch slowly closed his eyes and his head fell to the ground, and his hand became limp. Everyone began to sob silently, all of them letting tear after tear out.

They had just lost a great man: a friend, a warrior, a brother, a son, a husband. The Lightning Warrior, Mitchicus, was dead.

* * *

><p>Shifu had organized a funeral a few days after the death of Mitch. He sent messages throughout China, to grieve the loss of the Lightning Warrior.<p>

Tigress went into her, and Mitch's room and found his painting, armor, and sword. She put the painting in a section of the Hall of Heroes, a proper place for him, and his armor. She took his sword and unsheathed it. Before he died, he had added Chinese symbols to it: the symbol of lightning was on the hilt, the symbol of strength was on one side of the blade, and the symbol of love was on the other. Tigress knew that the love was meant towards her. It grieved her more to think about him and his time in life. She sheathed the sword and began to think. This was Mitch's sword, which Master Oogway had given him. No one besides _him_ was qualified to have it, so she brought it to his funeral to be burned.

Storm clouds still loomed over the sky when the funeral began. Thunder was heard, _but there was no lightning. _The entire valley, and people from all over China were at the funeral. Machai was there, who still owed a debt to Mitch, and General Salvius even came. The general walked up to the pyre where Mitch's body was, for his body was to be burned to ashes. A white cloth covered the warrior's body. Salvius put his hand on the cloth that covered the Lightning Warrior's face.

"_magnos homines virtute metimur, non fortuna_. May you be free." Salvius said and walked away from the pyre.

Tigress stood with an emotionless look. Her eyes were red from crying, but she did not cry anymore. Po, the Five, and Tai Lung did however.

Machai walked forward and placed his hands on Mitch.

"I owed a debt to you for saving my village, but I never was able to pay it. You were a true hero." Machai said as he patted Mitch's body and walked back to where he had stood before.

Tigress was holding the Sword of Destiny, his sword. She walked up to the Pyre and put his hands around the sword.

"You were the love of my life. I never loved anyone more than you; and now I can't be with you. But you must move on without me." Tigress said as a tear ran down her cheek. Tigress wiped it away, and took the Adenandra flower that was on her ear and put it in his hand. She stepped away, looking at the ground rather than his body.

Tai Lung held a torch, which was to be used to light the pyre. Tai Lung walked forward, but a bolt of lightning struck the pyre, causing the pyre to set fire. Mitch's body began to burn, and everyone watched. Suddenly, there was a large flash of lightning that blinded them all, followed by a loud crackle of thunder. When the people looked at the pyre, the sword, the Adenandra, and Mitch's body…were gone. All that remained on the pyre was the white cloth that once covered Mitch's body.

**A/N: The Lightning Warrior is dead. There are two songs to describe the mood of this chapter. The first song is "To Die For" from The Lion King, by Hans Zimmer. This song sets the mood for the attack on the Jade Palace, and the final battle of Mitchicus. The second is "Mansions of the Lord/ End Credits" from We Were Soldiers, by Nick Glennie-Smith. This sets the mood for the funeral, and remembering the life of Mitch. This story, and those before it and after it, would not be possible without one man: Your Local Siberian Tiger, a great friend of mine. He has helped me make these stories and we would not have such great tales if it weren't for him. Please read his stories and follow him. Next chapter: Sorrow. The Jade Palace _tries _to get over the loss of Mitch. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	5. Chapter 6

**Kung Fu Panda 5: Rise of the Fallen **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 6: Sorrow

_We measure great men by their virtue, not by their fortune._

* * *

><p>A day had passed since the funeral. No one could explain the disappearance of Mitch's body, but all were certain that it was no resurrection. All that remained of the White Tiger were his friends, his wife, and his killers.<p>

Samina was gone, for she must have left with Pantelis the others thought. Everyone sat at the table in the kitchen silently. There was no more crying, but it seemed that everyone had lost a part of them. Shifu was not with them, for he was at the Peach Tree meditating. Not a word was said at the table. The food was dumplings, Mitch's favorite, but Po did not make them as good as he usually would. The Dragon Warrior was depressed alongside of everyone else. The masters did not care if the food was not as good, for no one would eat much anyway. The only sounds were sniffles and coughs, followed by the clanging of the chopsticks on the bowls. Tigress was emotionless. She just sat eying the food before her. Tai Lung was on her left, and an empty seat…Mitch's seat…was to her right. Tigress got up and left the room.

She went to Wu Dan Mountain, and sat at the spot where she and her husband had dinner before the final battle against Fernando. She sighed and put her paws on her head. Why did he have to leave her?

Tigress then remembered how Pantelis had said that Samina had taken Mitch's powers away, most likely causing his demise.

"Samina, you will die for what you have done to him, my friends, and to me." Tigress said to herself as she tightened her fists. "You will burn in Hell."

* * *

><p>There was a clearing up ahead of Pantelis and his followers. He ordered the army to set up camp here, and he made his camp inside of an abandoned house. He sat with Brutus, Fernando, Shen, Samina, and the Wu Sisters. No one but the Amur Leopard and Samina knew about the damage they had done at the Jade Palace.<p>

"Pantelis, what did we accomplish in the attack? The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five pushed us back." Fernando asked.

Pantelis smiled. "The Lightning Warrior, Mitchicus, is dead."

Everyone, save the Wu Sisters, cheered and began to laugh.

"Finally, he is dead." Brutus said grinning.

The Wu Sisters had grown away from enjoying murder, and they felt guilty that they gave the vial that helped kill Mitch.

"The basterd got what he deserved." Samina said grinning.

Pantelis smiled. "We also scored a psychological victory. The Dragon Warrior and his friends are probably mourning the loss of Mitchicus. Their morale is very low."

Fernando crossed his arms. "He should have been dead already. I stabbed him a while ago, giving him a mortal wound. How do you survive that?"

Shen smiled. "Maybe you do not have the skill someone like him."

Fernando stood up and glared at the peacock. "I certainly have the skill to kill _you_."

"Shut the fuck up, both of you!" Pantelis roared. "We are supposed to be allies here."

"True, but some people don't like to have their feelings hurt." Shen said.

Fernando snarled and sat back down. Pantelis unfolded a map and set it on the table.

"We are here." Pantelis said as he pointed to a part of the map. "We will travel back to the north, and build up our forces, regardless if they know Kung Fu."

"And then what?" Brutus asked.

"We come back to China, kill the emperor, and take over the country." Pantelis said.

"Sounds like a plan." Samina said.

Pantelis turned to the Wu Sisters. "Su, take your sisters and go guard 'the failsafe'."

The Wu Sisters nodded and left. Pantelis sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Everything is going as planned."

* * *

><p>Shifu was very troubled. He sat under the Peach Tree and tried to have inner-peace, but could not. Tigress found him and sat alongside him. Shifu turned to her.<p>

"Tigress, I must apologize for something." Shifu said solemnly.

Tigress turned to him and waited for him to speak.

"I had a vision before he died. I saw someone dying on the ground, but did not know who it was. When Mitch began to act strangely, I should have realized it was him. Tigress, I believe that I am responsible that Mitchicus is dead. Please forgive me." Shifu said.

Tigress said nothing, and looked at the valley.

"It's not your fault. It is Samina's fault. She deserves to die for what she has done." Tigress said angrily.

Shifu thought of trying to change Tigress' thoughts, knowing revenge was not the answer, but he knew how stubborn she could be. It would not change her plans.

"Tigress, revenge is not the answer. When Mitchicus lay dying, he did not say for you to take revenge." Shifu said.

Tigress growled at him, and the Red Panda realized that he had hurt her feelings.

"Tigress, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Shifu did not finish his sentence when Tigress got up and stomped away from him.

Shifu put his hands on his head. "I've only made matters worse."

* * *

><p>Tigress reached the top of the stairs to the Hall of Heroes and went into the hall. She passed Mitch's armor and picture and sat in front of the pool.<p>

Tai Lung noticed her go up and went to the Hall of Heroes as well. He sat alongside her and looked into the pool.

"Tigress, he wouldn't want you to be like this." Tai Lung said as he put his paw on her shoulder.

Tigress shoved his hand of her. "I can't forget him."

"You're never going to forget him." Tai Lung said. "But we need to focus on staying strong and continuing the fight for him. We're going to go after Pantelis."

"And then what? We're back to training and keeping the peace? You have Su as a possible girl, Tai. But I have nothing. Mitch was my life, and now he's gone." Tigress said as she put her hands on her head.

Tai Lung sighed. He didn't know what do say. "You still have your friends, Tigress. We're here for you."

Tigress looked at him and nodded. "I thank you for that."

"You don't have to thank us." Tai Lung said as he hugged her.

Tigress returned the hug. "You and the others are all that I have left."

* * *

><p>Shifu still sat by the Peach Tree. The sky was still dark with storm clouds. He closed his eyes and was trying to meditate. He heard a noise and opened his eyes to see the peach leaves moving in the wind, and then there was a great flash of lightning with thunder. Shifu covered his eyes with one hand by the flash of lightning. When he put his hand away, the peach leaves were no longer moving, and there was no lightning.<p>

"Hello, Shifu." Master Oogway greeted him.

Shifu gasped and turned around. When he saw his master, he bowed.

"Master Oogway, you are alive!" Shifu exclaimed.

Oogway laughed. "Dead in this world, but alive in the next. As is the Lightning Warrior."

The turtle pointed and Shifu turned to the Peach Tree, which Mitchicus leaned against. He wore his same clothes, except they were white instead of black. The scar on his eye was gone.

"Hello, Master Shifu." Mitch said smiling.

"Mitchicus, I am so sorry. I could have done something before you were killed." Shifu said.

Mitch shook his head. "My death was inevitable. No one could have changed it."

Shifu sighed. "As long as you say so."

"Is Tigress alright?" Mitch asked.

Shifu shook his head. "She is still troubled about your death. Everyone is still troubled."

Mitch scratched his head where his scar would be.

"You have to make sure their morale is high. Pantelis wants them to be depressed."

Shifu nodded, and turned to Oogway. "Master, why do you and Mitchicus visit me?"

Oogway smiled. "We had to visit our troubled friend, and guide him to his next move."

"What is it, master?" Shifu asked.

Mitch walked towards Shifu and spoke. "Strike against Pantelis before he strikes against you. Every passing day he is becoming stronger. He has the Wu Sisters, Shen, Fernando, and Brutus to help him, along with a large group of warriors trained in Kung Fu."

"Where is he located?"

"Nenzan, a cold and isolated place in Siberia." Mitch said calmly.

"Do I have any time before going there?" Shifu asked.

"It is not good for you to still stay and delay the fight against Pantelis, but you must get your students in higher spirits before you leave." Mitch said.

The Peach leaves began to fly in the air again.

"Our time is up, we must leave." Oogway said calmly.

The two backed up towards the cliff. Shifu rose up and tried to stop them.

"Why must you leave?" Shifu asked, for he would like them to go to his students to improve their morale.

"Our time is up, Master Shifu. Say hello to Tigress for me." Mitch said before there was another strike of lightning, blinding Shifu.

Shifu opened his eyes and the two were gone. He sighed and picked up his stick, which Oogway had once used. He left the tree and went into the kitchen, where all of the students still sat silently. They noticed him and turned to the old master.

"Will you believe what I say when I tell you this?" Shifu asked his students.

They nodded.

"I have just spoken with…with…"

"With who?" Tigress asked.

"I just spoke with Master Oogway, and Mitchicus." Shifu said.

Everyone's eyes widened.

**A/N: Shifu speaks with the ghosts of Oogway and Mitchicus. Next chapter: Love still lives. Tigress is confronted by the ghost of Mitchicus. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	6. Chapter 7

**Kung Fu Panda 5: Rise of the Fallen **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 7: Love Still Lives

Everyone sat with their eyes wide open.

"Master, are you mistaken?" Tigress asked.

"No, they came to me and spoke with me. Why do you not believe me?" Shifu said.

"They are dead master! Why would Oogway appear to you for the first time _after _Mitch's death?" Tigress asked.

"Mitchicus was Oogway's student, just as I was."

Tigress rose up. "I am not going to listen to you claim that you saw him!"

The feline walked past Master Shifu and went out of the room. The Red Panda turned to Tai Lung.

"Go and help her." Shifu said.

Tai Lung got up. "Yes, my master."

The Snow Leopard walked out as well and followed her to Wu Dan Mountain. She sat on the ground and looked up at the sky.

"I cannot listen to him say that you appeared to him. He lies to us." Tigress said as a tear went down her cheek.

"He does not lie to you." A voice said to her as lightning lit the area.

Tigress opened her eyes and saw Mitchicus before her. She doubted what she saw, and she turned to Tai Lung, who stared at Mitch. The White Tiger was smiling, but his smile fell when he saw the reaction of Tigress.

"You do not believe that I am before you now?" He asked.

Tigress turned back to him. "My mind plays tricks on me, as it does now. You are just an illusion created by my sorrow."

"That is why I have come, because of your sorrow. Why have you not forgotten about me?" Mitchicus asked.

Tigress turned back to Tai Lung. "Do you see him?"

"I wouldn't be seeing him if I didn't have this expression on my face."

Tigress believed for a moment, but then tossed away that thought.

"I haven't forgotten about you because you were everything to me. There was no Kung Fu for me, but practicing it with you." Tigress said solemnly.

"Why do you believe me to be an illusion? Has Tai Lung not seen me also, as well as your master?" Mitch asked.

"You died, Mitch."

"Was there any thought in your mind that I had died in my other battles?" Mitchicus asked.

"You died in my arms, Mitch." Tigress said as a tear went down her cheek. "I know that you are dead without a shadow of a doubt."

"Dead in this world," Mitch said as he walked towards her, "but alive in the next."

Mitch felt her cheek with his hand and wiped away a tear on her face, but she shoved his hand off.

"You still do not believe?" Mitch asked with sorrow in his voice.

"No," Tigress said firmly.

"Perhaps you will remember this." Mitch said as he embraced her, before kissing her passionately.

Tigress had missed this. Whether he was real or not, she loved being able to see him.

Mitch let go of her and stepped back. He reached into his white shirt and pulled out an Adenandra flower, the same one that had been burned with his body at the funeral.

"You always look even more beautiful when you wear this." He handed her the flower and closed her fingers around it. He asked her one more time. "Do you believe in me?"

Tigress abandoned all doubts, and embraced the only hope she had. "Yes, yes I do, my love."

"Thank you, Tigress." Mitch said as he felt her cheek.

The White Tiger turned to Tai Lung and hugged him. "Brother, thank you for watching over Tigress in my absence."

"You're most welcome. Besides, it's not like your coming back or anything, right?" Tai Lung joked.

Mitch scratched the area on his head where his scar would be. What could this mean?

"Only time may tell, brother." Mitch said as his ear turned towards the sound of thunder.

The White Tiger got up and backed away from them.

"What is it?" Tigress asked.

"My time is limited." Mitch said as he began to laugh. "Tai, don't be a dick while I'm gone, alright?"

Tai Lung smiled. "I'll try."

Mitch turned to Tigress. "You must tell the others to lighten their hearts and move on without me. I'll always love you, Tigress. Never forget me."

After he said this, there was another flash of lightning. When Tigress and Tai Lung opened their eyes, he was gone.

Tigress turned to Tai Lung and smiled. "Let's go," She said, "I believe I have to make an apology."

* * *

><p>Shifu sat in the Hall of Heroes, facing the pool. His students were training, and he was meditating when the door opened.<p>

Tai Lung and Tigress walked into the Hall of Heroes, and walked up behind him. Tigress kneeled before him.

"Master, I have an apology to make."

"Go on, my daughter."

"You were telling the truth when you said that you had seen Mitch and Master Oogway. I apologize for doubting you."

"Your apology is accepted, Tigress. May I ask how you found out the truth?" Shifu asked.

"Mitch appeared to me and Tai Lung."

"What did he say?"

"He said that we all must move on in his absence, and lighten our spirits, otherwise we are doing exactly what Pantelis wants." Tigress said.

Shifu nodded. "That is true. I suggest that you tell the others that you saw him, and what he said."

Tigress nodded and walked away from Shifu. Tai Lung followed her but was stopped by Shifu.

"Thank you for helping her, my son." Shifu said smiling.

Tai Lung bowed. "You're welcome, father."

* * *

><p>Tigress told the others about Mitchicus. They were shocked, but they were no longer depressed like they had been before.<p>

"And now he's gone again?" Crane asked.

Tai Lung nodded.

"At least he's not angry or anything." Mantis said.

"You're right, it could be worse." Monkey said.

"Can I ask you all a question?" Tigress asked.

"Anything, Tigress." Viper said smiling.

"Would you all be willing to fight as soon as possible?" Tigress asked.

"Who do you want us to fight?" Crane asked.

"Pantelis and his minions." Tigress responded.

* * *

><p>The cannons were put in a large building near the headquarters. Pantelis looked at it through the window and then back at Brutus.<p>

"How does it feel Brutus," Pantelis said, "to know that the man who killed you is now dead himself.

Brutus grinned. "It feels great, like there is no one that can stop me."

"You mean, no one that was originally meant to stop you?"

Brutus snarled. "Are you saying that anyone could kill me?"

The crocodile stood up but was thrown back into the chair by Pantelis.

"I brought you back from the dead, Brutus. I can also send you back just as easily." Pantelis grinned.

Yelling and shouts were heard outside.

"What the hell is going on now?" Pantelis said as he looked out the window.

The leopard gasped. The building that held the cannons was ablaze, and the small army was trying to extinguish the flames, but with little success. Pantelis rushed out of the house and looked at Fernando, who barked orders at the army.

"What happened Fernando?" Pantelis yelled.

The Komodo turned to him. "Lightning struck the building, which started the fire that you now watch."

Pantelis roared and kicked the snow. "Was this coincidence, or is this Mitchicus' revenge?"

Fernando laughed. "If Mitch wanted revenge, I believe it would be something bigger than a fire like this. However, he may be trying to slow us down."

"What Fernando, do you believe that the dead can still live?" Shen asked.

"You and I are alive, aren't we?" Fernando asked.

Shen stomped his foot in the snow. "It took us many months to make those cannons, and now we have nothing."

"We'll figure it out somehow." Fernando said.

"We have no metal you idiot! How will we make new cannons? There are no villages with enough metal near us!" Shen roared.

"Calm yourself, peacock." Fernando said.

"Fernando is right." Pantelis said. "We will figure this out. Besides, I don't think we will need cannons to defeat them."

"I hope so." Shen said before storming off.

The Wu Sisters watched the fire burn down the building. No cannons were saved from it.

Su Wu laughed. "Mitch has done it again."

**A/N: Mitchicus visits Tigress and Tai Lung. The song for Mitch's return to Tigress is "This Land" from the Lion King, by Hans Zimmer. Please check my profile for a new Kung Fu Panda story, which will lighten the mood of this one. Next chapter: Eager to Fight. Tigress becomes anxious for the fight against Pantelis, and someone visits Po in the middle of this. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	7. Chapter 8

**Kung Fu Panda 5: Rise of the Fallen **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 8: Eager to Fight

Tigress found Shifu sitting in front of the pool at the Hall of Heroes.

"Master, when will we be able to fight Pantelis?" Tigress asked.

"Why are you so eager, Tigress?" Shifu asked.

"Master, I must avenge Mitch by killing those that took his life." Tigress said.

"Revenge is not the answer to your problems, Tigress. I thought that talking with Mitchicus would change your attitude." Shifu said.

"So are you telling me that we will not kill them all if we have a chance?" Tigress asked.

"What has gotten into you? We will kill them if we have to, but if they can be taken as prisoners than we will spare their lives, like the true ways of Kung Fu masters."

Tigress tightened her fist but then sighed. "You're right, master. My anger is blinding me."

Shifu nodded. "We all have problems with our anger at times."

"When will we leave to fight Pantelis though?" Tigress asked.

"We will leave when the time is right."

"But when, as in days?" She asked.

"A few more days, the most. Mitchicus and Master Oogway warned us that the longer we wait, the harder it will be for us to defeat him, and so I am trying to make sure that we do not waste time." Shifu said.

Tigress nodded. "Thank you, Master Shifu."

The feline walked out of the hall and went down to the kitchen, awaiting lunch, which was in half an hour.

* * *

><p>Po walked down the street. The villagers were back to normal, forgetting the loss of the Lightning Warrior. Po turned and saw Song, standing by a shop. She smiled and ran towards him.<p>

"Po, it's good to see you!" Song said as she hugged Po.

"I'm glad to see you too, Song." Po said.

"Everything alright?" Song asked.

"Well, not really." Po said.

"What is it?" Song asked.

"There's another guy trying to take over China, except he has all of the people that _tried_ to take over China following him, making quite a formidable force. Mitchicus died trying to stop them." Po said.

Song's eyes widened. "Mitchicus, the White Tiger?"

Po nodded.

"I'm sorry for your loss. He was a good guy." Song said.

Po nodded again.

"It feels like it was yesterday when I met him about to go to Brutus' fortress." Song said.

**A/N: See Kung Fu Panda 3 Rise of the White Tiger to see Song meet Mitch as she is recalling.**

Po took her hand. "He died a happy man."

Song nodded. "Would you like to take me anywhere?"

"Sure, I can take you to the Jade Palace, where you can stay for as long as you want, eat lunch there, walk the valley, and then I could take you to dinner?" Po asked.

Song smiled. "That sounds great."

Po's eyes widened. "Wait, would you like to learn Kung Fu?"

Song scratched her ear. "I never thought about something like that. But that would be great! You know, as long as it's free." She joked.

"Anything for my girlfriend." Po said.

Song smiled and kissed him. Po took her hand and led her up the steps of the Jade Palace.

Po brought Song to lunch, and the others welcomed her. They did not fear her as a former bandit anymore, for she had gained their trust.

The Panda led her to the Training Hall, where the others had begun their normal training. Po brought her to the side and put her in a traditional Kung Fu stance. Her knees were bent, and her left arm was out, while her right was back.

"I see you are a fast learner." Po said.

Song smiled. "I just did what you told me to do, and I haven't learned any moves yet."

"You will though. What fighting style would you like to learn though?" Po asked.

Song scratched her ear. "Maybe Leopard style, since I'm a Leopard myself."

"But I don't know Leopard Style, how are you going to learn that?" Po asked her.

"I can teach her." Tai Lung said as he jumped to where they stood. "If you two would like that."

Po turned to her. "Would you like to be taught by him?"

Song nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

Po looked at Tai Lung. "Can I help out occasionally?"

Tai Lung smiled. "Of course you can panda."

Po nodded and left them. Song tried to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth.

"Your name is Song, correct?"

"That is my name." Song said.

"I am Tai Lung; you can call me master, Tai, or anything you would like. I don't want you to think of me as your master, but as a friend."

Song nodded. "I can do that."

Tai Lung smiled and went into a stance. "This is the traditional stance of Leopard Style Kung Fu. In order to master this style, you must be balanced, and stay low to the ground. This style is not exactly like Tiger Style, but it is just as fierce. You stalk your prey with patience, waiting for the right moment to strike." Tai Lung said as he walked around her in his stance. "You hang back, blocking, dodging, and testing your opponent with false attacks. As soon as you see and opening to attack your foe, you leap in with great ferocity to deal rapid, deadly blows. You must rely on your upper body strength, stay low to the ground, use brute strength as I do, speed, and agility, all from a cunning mind."

Song nodded.

"If you learn the other styles as well, then you can pinpoint and exploit the weaknesses of your opponent. But you will soon be on your way to becoming a master in the Leopard Style of Kung Fu."

Song smiled. "Let's get started."

Tai Lung nodded and began teaching her the Leopard Style.

* * *

><p>Po watched from afar and sighed. What he had planned to be a time for the two of them to do something fun had turned into a time of their separation from each other.<p>

Crane tried to get Po to spar with him but did so with little success.

"What's wrong Po?" Crane asked the panda.

"I tried to get Song to do Kung Fu with me, and she said that she wanted to learn Leopard Style. I don't know Leopard Style, so Tai Lung stepped in and now he is her master, and I'm not involved with her." Po said solemnly.

Crane sighed. "You shouldn't be so upset."

"Why?" Po asked.

"She wanted to train with you I'll bet, but she wanted to learn a particular style, it's not your fault. Besides, she's probably going to be really strong once she learns it."

Po nodded. "That's not good, because now she'll be able to kick my ass."

Crane laughed. "Yeah, maybe."

The two friends' conversation was interrupted when Tigress and Viper joined them.

"Hey guys." The two girls said in unison.

"Hey Tigress, hey Viper." Po said.

"What are you two talking about?" Tigress asked.

"You know, guy stuff." Crane said.

Tigress raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh."

"What were you two really talking about?" Viper asked.

Po gave up. "We were talking about Tai Lung and Song, since they are now training as master and student."

Tigress grinded her teeth. "I see. You made a good choice of having Song as your girl, Po."

Po's eyes widened. "Who said that she was my girlfriend?"

Tigress smiled. "I can tell things by people's emotions, Po. No one has to tell me usually for me to find out something."

Po bit his lip. "Uh…thank you."

Tigress nodded. "Anything else on your mind?"

"No, not really." Po said.

Tigress nodded again and turned to Crane, smiling. "I know what girl you have your eye on, Crane. You can't fool me."

Viper giggled and Crane blushed. Tigress and Viper walked away from the men and resumed their training. Crane slapped his foot to his face and rubbed it down.

"Well, it seems Viper knows already. Perhaps the only ones that don't know are Monkey, Crane, Tai, and Master Shifu."

Po chuckled. "I'm sure they know too."

"That's just great." Crane said sarcastically.

Po laughed and slapped him on the back. "And we know about what you and Viper do _a lot _at night."

Crane scowled. "Ok, now you're going too far!"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Po said.

"Anything else you want to talk about?"

"Yeah, how do you think we will be able to beat Pantelis and his goons?" Po asked.

Crane smiled. "By fighting for what is right."

**A/N: Song returns to Po and Tai Lung trains her in Kung Fu. Chapter 10, the final chapter, is around the corner. Next chapter: A Fallen Friend's Friend. There is no summary so the episode will not be spoiled, all I will say is this is the last chapter before the end of the story. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	8. Chapter 9

**Kung Fu Panda: Rise of the Fallen **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 9: A Fallen Friend's Friend

The next day, a knock was heard at the front door of the Jade Palace. Po opened the door. It was a large Siberian Tiger, who was missing his left eye. The tiger bowed.

"Good morning, Dragon Warrior. May I speak with Grand Master Shifu?" The Tiger asked.

"You may." Po said and let the tiger into the palace.

Po directed the tiger to the Peach Tree, where Shifu meditated. The Red Panda turned and saw the tiger. The Siberian Tiger bowed.

"My name is Leonardo, Grand Master Shifu. May I speak with you?" The tiger asked.

"You may, Leonardo. What is it that brings you to the Jade Palace?" Master Shifu asked.

"I have come in search of a friend." Leonardo said.

"What is his name?" Shifu asked.

"His name is Mitchicus." Leonardo replied.

Shifu's face fell.

Leonardo noticed this. "Did something happen to him?"

Shifu nodded and looked at the tiger. "Leonardo, I am deeply sorry, but…Mitchicus fell in battle a week ago."

The tiger clawed his face and let out an angry growl. "Who killed him?"

"An Amur Leopard named Pantelis and his minions." Shifu said solemnly.

"They will pay, soon enough. Is it possible that I could stay here until tomorrow, for the journey I took getting here was long and tiring?" Leonardo asked.

"You may, Leonardo. I am sorry that Mitchicus is not here to greet you."

Leonardo nodded. "I'm sure he died doing his duty."

The tiger left the Red Panda and went down to the barracks, where he would have a guest room waiting for him.

Master Shifu sighed and looked at the sky. "So many people have been affected, Mitch."

There was no answer. Shifu got up and went to the Training Hall, where the others would be.

Shifu opened the doors and called them to form a horizontal line facing him. They did so and stood at attention.

"Students, we have a new visitor. His name is Leonardo, and please do not harass him or anything. He has a lot on his mind already." Shifu said sternly.

"Yes master." Everyone said in unison.

Shifu left them and went to the Hall of Heroes, and began meditating there.

* * *

><p>The others resumed training, but were curious about the visitor.<p>

"Who do you think he is?" Crane asked.

"He could be another spy for Master Shifu, just like Adolfo." Tai Lung said.

The doors were opened again as Leonardo walked in. He bowed to them.

"It is an honor to meet you all, and please, don't mind me. I'll just be watching you all train." Leonardo said before sitting against the wall and pulling his sword from his back.

He unsheathed it and began cleaning it with a cloth. The others forgot about him and went back to training, except Tigress.

The feline walked up to him and sat beside him.

"Leonardo, may I ask you a question?" Tigress asked.

He nodded and looked at her with his one eye. "Anything,"

"Why is it that you are here, at the Jade Palace?" She asked.

Leonardo sighed. "I originally came here to meet an old friend."

"Who is it?"

"You mean, who was it? Mitchicus, and I didn't find out that he was dead until half an hour ago." Leonardo said.

Tigress sighed. "Yeah, he was my husband."

Leonardo laughed. "It seems that he made a good choice of choosing you as a mate."

Tigress smiled. "I loved him so much. What does the tattoo on your arm stand for?"

She pointed to his right shoulder, where there was a black circle around a blue thunderbolt, and the Chinese symbols for strength and honor.

Leonardo looked at the tattoo and then back at her. "Mitch and I started a…group."

"What is its name?" Tigress asked.

"I cannot tell you, otherwise it would blow the secrecy of the group." Leonardo said.

Tigress nodded. She wondered how many secrets Mitch held while he was alive, and how little she would ever uncover. She looked back at Leonardo.

"When did this group start?" Tigress asked.

"A little while before the defeat of Shen at Gongmen City." Leonardo said.

"I didn't get to be with Mitch until recently, then he died. What was he like when you started the clan?" Tigress asked.

Leonardo smiled. "Tough, fearless, and a bit arrogant if you ask me."

Tigress laughed. "Yeah, that's him."

Leonardo nodded. "Do you miss him?'

"More than anything," Tigress said, "but I had to move on without him, otherwise I would still be depressed."

Leonardo nodded again. "He wanted you to carry on without him?"

Tigress nodded.

"That is the problem with being a warrior. You get close to your allies, they become your friends, and then it can be hard to move on without them when they are gone." The one-eyed tiger said.

"That is true. I heard that you are leaving tomorrow, may I ask where you are going?" Tigress asked.

"I am traveling back to Siberia, where I came from before to get here." Leonardo said.

"Is it possible that you could stay and help us fight Pantelis when the time comes?"

"No, I must say that I will not fight Pantelis. I must return to the clan, so I will not be able to help you and your friends. I apologize for this, but if for some reason you need my help in the future, I will help you." Leonardo said.

"Thank you, Leonardo." Tigress said smiling.

Leonardo nodded. "Anything for the wife of Mitch."

* * *

><p>The fire was gone, and all that remained of the building and cannons was rubble.<p>

Pantelis took some and ran it through his fingers. Samina stood next to him.

"Pantelis, what will we do when the Kung Fu warriors come for us like you predicted?" She asked.

Pantelis turned to her. "We kill them all. Especially you, Samina. You'll be able to handle yourself against them and dispatch them from their miserable lives."

"Most of those that we will fight have trained their entire lives, I only for a few years. How will I overpower them?"

Pantelis laughed. "Worried, are you? You should not be. You will overpower them by working together with our allies."

"How will we work together? They all care about themselves only, why would they help their allies out?" Samina asked.

Pantelis grinned. "I guess you're right. There is one warrior that you can face alone."

"Go on." Samina said.

"Master Tigress, for she will be bent on killing you in order to avenge Mitchicus' death. Rage blinds, Samina. Anger her and she will attack by her emotions." Pantelis said.

Samina smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Po's dream<strong>

Po walked with Mitchicus down one of the paths outside of the Jade Palace. Fernando had returned to take over China, but all was somewhat normal.

"Mitchicus, do you still resent me for what I did to you?" Po asked.

Mitch turned to him. "No Po, I don't. Not after what you did for me when we fought Brutus."

"I had to repay you somehow for what I did to you, so I nearly died for you." Po said.

Mitch frowned. "Po, I nearly killed you about thirty minutes before we faced Brutus. Though I know that you were trying to pay for what you did to me, I should not have been worth dying for."

"What do you mean?" Po asked.

"I'm a murderer, Po. I slaughtered unarmed bandits. The way of Kung Fu is to _never _do something like that." Mitch said solemnly.

"Why did you kill them?" Po asked.

Mitch sighed. "The men I killed raided and burned the village Tigress and I lived in as kids, killing our parents and all of the inhabitants. I wanted to kill them all to avenge my parents and those that died, so I killed them all under Brutus."

Po nodded, and realized something. Po was just like Mitch. They were both orphans.

"I will never forgive myself for that." Mitch said solemnly.

Po sighed. "Mitchicus, you did not have free will when you killed them, you were under Brutus' control. There was no way that you would not kill them."

Mitch shook his head. "I did have some free will, Po. I chose to kill the unarmed men; no one pressed me to do so but myself."

"That does not mean that you weren't worth dying for then, and now." Po said smiling.

Mitch nodded and returned the smile. "Thank you, Po."

"You're welcome, Mitchicus." Po said.

Mitch laughed. "Please, just call me Mitch."

* * *

><p><strong>End dream<strong>

Po opened his eyes and yawned. He rubbed his eyes and then noticed the figure in front of him. Po's eyes were still blurry, but then they were back to normal. Po gasped as he looked at the figure.

"Is it really you Mitch?" Po asked, still shocked.

"It is, Po." Mitch said smiling. "Come, we have much to discuss before you and your friends leave."

**A/N: An old friend of Mitchicus is revealed. So you know, the dream actually did happen, shortly after Mitch returned from the Himalayan Mountains in KFP4. The last chapter is next! It's title: Showdown in the Snow. Po and his fellow masters travel to Siberia to face Pantelis and his allies. I hope you all have liked the story up to the last chapter, and please send your thoughts of this story via PM or review/ comment. Stay tuned for the finale! Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	9. Chapter 10

**Kung Fu Panda 5: Rise of the Fallen **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 10: Showdown in the Snow

Mitch smiled and opened the door for Po. The two walked out of Po's room and walked into the hallway of the barracks. Po walked to Tigress' room and was about to knock on the door to wake her up, since her husband was visiting, but Mitch grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back.

"No," Mitch whispered, "I wish to talk with you only."

Po nodded and Mitch led him out of the barracks. Po knew something was different about Mitch. His scar was gone, and he seemed at peace. It showed that Mitch was done with fighting.

Mitch led him to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom and faced him. The White Tiger lifted his paw and opened it, which faced Po.

"Would you care to spar, Po?" Mitch asked.

"Sure," Po said as he began to punch and kick Mitchicus' paw.

It did not hurt him like it did on the way to Gongmen City with Tigress on the boat, for he had sparred with her for a long period since then. He was beginning to feel less and less pain, but Mitch's paws still gave him pain. Mitch had trained in the same way Tigress had, but for a longer time, or it was the fact that Mitch was not mortal.

"So," Po asked in between punches, "what's it like?"

"What is what like?"

"You know, life after death?" Po asked.

Mitch smiled. "There are some things that you cannot explain."

"Is Oogway up there with you?"

"Yes, he is." Mitch answered.

"Is it fun up there?" Po asked.

Mitchicus laughed. "More than anything else here,"

Po nodded.

"Po, I have come so that you must tell Shifu something important." Mitch said.

"What's that?" Po asked.

"You and your friends must leave for Nenzan immediately. Pantelis has been delayed by me, but he is rising up again. You must strike now before Pantelis does. Can you tell him?" Mitch asked.

Po nodded. "Yeah, I can."

"Good, I knew I could count on you." Mitch said as he waved a hand to a nearby rock.

Po stopped his punches and looked at the rock. On top of it was now a bowl of dumplings.

Mitchicus grinned. "I thought I could get you a treat while I came to visit you, Po."

Po's eyes widened. "Thank you Mitch!"

Mitch nodded. "You're welcome. Try it, they're heavenly dumplings."

Po smiled and picked one up. He ate it quickly. Po began to jump with joy at the taste.

"They're amazing! I'm pretty sure they're the best dumplings I've ever had!" Po said happily.

Mitch laughed. "I'm pretty sure they're the best anyone's had in this entire world. Goodbye Po."

With that, Mitch disappeared. Po was only left with the dumplings, which he ate quickly. He wasn't going to share them with Monkey, Mantis, or Crane.

Po walked away and woke up Master Shifu. The old master was angry to lose his sleep, but Po assured him that it was urgent. The Panda took Master Shifu out of the barracks and turned to him.

"This better be important, Dragon Warrior." Shifu said.

"It is master! Mitch appeared to me a few minutes ago and told me to give you this message." Po said.

"What is it, Po?"

"He says that we _must _leave for Nenzan now to fight Pantelis." Po said.

Shifu nodded. He trusted Mitch's word. "Wake up the others, tell them that it is urgent before they punch you for taking their sleep."

Po bowed and awoke the others. They were drowsy at first, but were soon back to normal. Provisions were assembled, and the warriors were ready to move out. They stood in the courtyard, awaiting Grand Master Shifu's order to move out. Song reluctantly agreed with Po to stay at the palace until the others returned. Shifu finally arrived and stood in front of them.

"We are going to face Pantelis and his minions now, so remember what you fight for. Remember your honor, your friends, and your country." Shifu said.

The others nodded and picked up their supplies. Shifu led them out of the Valley of Peace, out of China, and then into Siberia. A long blizzard welcomed them, and they neared Nenzan. The entire journey took them a long time, but finally they reached Nenzan. They expected a small town or some form of civilization, but there was no sign of any unnatural thing. The land was snow covered, trees covered most of the area and the land was mountainous and hilly. The snow crunched under their feet, which were freezing from the cold of it. They were not prepared for the Russian weather, but they dragged on. They soon saw a large house in a clearing. Woods were behind it, and smoke of a furnace came from the building.

"I do not see the army." Shifu said. "Perhaps they have gone to pillage a village or something."

"What do we do, master?" Tigress asked.

"We go to the house there, for I believe that is Pantelis'." Shifu said calmly.

They walked through the clearing, unaware of the trap. The army of Pantelis burst out of the woods.

"Son of a bitch, where did they come from?" Tai Lung asked.

"They knew we were coming." Tigress said as she went into a stance.

"Prepare to defend yourselves!" Shifu ordered.

The army ran with mainly weapons, but some ran without any. They were the ones to worry about, for they knew Kung Fu also, regardless that they were using it for the wrong purpose.

The army reached the warriors of the Jade Palace and began to fight with them. Tigress punched one a few times before kicking him to the ground. She moved her head to the side as a sword tried to cut her, and she grabbed her attacker's arm and broke it. Po punched a soldier, dazing him. The Panda grabbed him and threw him into his allies. The Five worked together and were easily defeating their foes. The warriors and honed their skills after their previous fights with Brutus and Fernando, and now they were even more formidable. Shifu was excelling at defeating everyone he faced as well. Even the soldiers who knew Kung Fu themselves were not putting up a good enough fight against them. Tigress looked for the leaders. She mainly looked for Samina, poised to make her pay for her husband's death. Tigress finally saw her and the other leaders at the back of the army. Samina saw the feline and grinned. Tigress returned with a loud roar. The feline turned to Shifu in between foes.

"Master, I see Pantelis, Samina, and the others! May I go and face them?" She asked.

"I'm coming with you then, Tigress. And so are Po and Tai Lung." Shifu replied.

Tigress called to Po and Tai Lung and they ran to the two.

"Will you two go with us to face Pantelis and his fellow leaders?" Shifu asked.

They nodded.

"Good, follow us." Shifu said calmly.

The four moved through the enemy lines, defeating those that they faced. Soon they were facing Pantelis, Fernando, Brutus, and Samina. Shen was off leading the army against the Furious Four, who continued to defeat the soldiers. The Wu Sisters were not seen.

Tigress looked at Samina and snarled. The White Tigress grinned.

"Master Shifu, I will deal with Samina. You and the others get Fernando, Pantelis, and the Wu Sisters." Tigress said calmly.

Pantelis nodded to Samina. "Let her suffer the same fate as her husband did."

Samina nodded and went on all fours. She charged at Tigress, and she at Samina. The two ran into each other and fell to the ground, wrestling with one another.

* * *

><p>Fernando walked towards Master Shifu. The Komodo Dragon's sword was not drawn, and he was prepared to fight in traditional Kung Fu.<p>

"Ah, Shifu," Fernando taunted, "still a loyal servant to everything your master stood for eh?"

"Yes I am, and you still the rebellious student that you were." Shifu said.

Fernando snarled and lunged at Shifu. The old master leapt into the air and whacked Fernando on the head with his stick. Fernando span around and swiped his leg, planning to take out Shifu's legs from under him. Shifu leapt in the air again and landed on the dragon's arm, then hit the Komodo in the face with his stick. The Komodo staggered backwards, grabbing his face with his claws.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Po faced Pantelis. The Amur Leopard looked at him and grinned.<p>

"Tell me, Dragon Warrior," Pantelis said, "how does it feel to lose a close friend of yours?"

Po ignored him and lunged for his face, poised to punch it. Pantelis moved his head and kicked the panda's legs out from under him. The panda fell to the ground in front of the Amur Leopard.

"I expected more of a fight, panda." Pantelis taunted. "Perhaps you are less than half the Dragon Warrior I have heard of."

"Buddy, I'm just getting started." Po said as he jumped to the ground.

Pantelis lunged at Po and the panda grabbed his arm. Po threw Pantelis to the ground, and then tried to punch him, but the leopard rolled away from him and got up.

* * *

><p>Tai Lung and Brutus circled each other. The crocodile drew his sword.<p>

"You escaped my clutches once Tai Lung, but never again." Brutus said.

The crocodile charged at Tai Lung and began slashing at him. Tai Lung dodged his first attacks but was hit by the elbow of Brutus. Brutus swung his sword horizontally, poised to cut the leopard in half. Tai Lung ducked in the knick of time and barely missed the crocodile's blade. Brutus bellowed in anger and then was tackled by Tai Lung. The Snow Leopard snapped the crocodile's sword in half before being thrown off by Brutus. The crocodile roared and got back up.

"Your Kung Fu is dead, Tai Lung. Give up!" Brutus shouted.

Tai Lung smiled. "You're one to talk."

Tai leapt into the air and kicked Brutus in the face, sending him staggering backwards. The Snow Leopard furiously began punching Brutus in the chest and face, which began to make the crocodile bleed. Tai Lung kicked Brutus to the ground and grabbed his throat. The crocodile looked up at him.

"Kill me," Brutus said, "and finish where your dead friend started."

Tai Lung snarled and began to squeeze, but was kicked off by Wan Wu. Tai Lung tumbled in the snow and fell on his back. He jumped up and glared at the Wu Sisters, mainly at Su. Brutus got up and shook his clothes off of snow.

"Thanks girls, I'll go do something else for a while." Brutus said grinning, before hurrying towards the army.

Tai Lung growled and went into a stance. "Su, you don't have to do this."

Su Wu laughed. "Yes, I believe we do. I like you, I admit it, and you like me also, but I am not going to change my side over you."

"Maybe if you could stop trying to kill me and my friends, you could get to know me better." Tai Lung said.

Su shook her head. "I'm afraid that it is too late for that."

The trio of Spotted Leopards jumped in the air, heading straight for Tai Lung.

* * *

><p>The two wrestled until Samina rolled away from her. The White Tigress got up and kicked Tigress in the face, who was trying to get back up. Tigress fell back to the snow, and Samina leapt in the air as she retracted her claws. The White Tigress aimed her claws straight for Tigress' throat, but the feline rolled to the side and Samina dug her claws into the snow instead. Tigress, while she was still on the ground, punched Samina's elbow, bending her arm backwards. Samina yelped in pain and staggered backwards as she held her arm. Tigress seized this opportunity and hopped back up.<p>

"You're going to pay for what you've done, Samina." Tigress growled.

Samina gave a weak smile. "We'll see about that."

The White Tigress lunged at Tigress, hurling punches and kicks at her. However, Tigress was dodging and blocking these attacks, wasting the energy of Samina. The White Tigress began to breathe heavily, and was tiring. Tigress grabbed Samina's arm and punched her three times in the chest, then finished with a powerful kick to her face. Samina fell to the ground, blood beginning to drip from her mouth.

* * *

><p>Po and Pantelis glared at one another. Pantelis bellowed and charged at Po. Po bent his knees and grabbed both of Pantelis' paws, which the leopard had been trying to use to cut into the panda.<p>

"It's over, Dragon Warrior." Pantelis said grinning. "There is no prophecy or destiny to be fulfilled for you or your friends. Brutus, Shen, and Fernando were destined to die, but is not destined for them to be vanquished again. Besides, there was never a prophecy that I would be defeated."

"I don't need a prophecy to defeat you, Pantelis." Po said calmly.

"You'll need a lot more than a prophecy to defeat me." Pantelis said as his grin widened.

Pantelis pushed against Po, slowly pushing the panda backwards. Then the panda used all of his strength and sent the leopard backwards and onto the ground. Pantelis tried to get up but was kicked in the face by Po. The leopard tumbled back to the ground.

Po smiled. "You mess with Mitch, you mess with me!"

* * *

><p>Shifu knocked out Fernando's legs from under him and whacked him in the head with his stick. Fernando grunted every time he was hit, but suddenly grabbed Shifu's stick. The Komodo took it from the old master and threw it to the side, then punched Shifu in the stomach, sending him to the ground. Fernando hopped up and laughed.<p>

"It seems that you don't have your touch without that stick, old man." Fernando said.

Shifu hopped up and faced Fernando. "It only helped me a little, that is all. I can still fight with my limbs just as well."

Fernando grinned. "Then let's put your skills to the test!"

Fernando lunged at Shifu and the old master jumped on his back. Shifu hammered the neck of Fernando with his fists, and then the Komodo tried to reach behind him and punch the Red Panda. Shifu jumped off of his neck as Fernando's fist hit his own neck. The Komodo roared in anger and glared at the old master.

"Is that enough for you?" Shifu asked.

Fernando snarled and swiped at Shifu with his claws. Shifu grabbed his hand and threw him to the ground. The Red Panda looked at the battle behind him. The army was managing to overwhelm the Furious Five (excluding Tigress). Though they were superior to the army, their enemies had greater numbers. Fernando noticed him looking at the battle.

"All is lost for you, Shifu. I suggest you give yourself a quick death." Fernando said.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Shifu said before leaping into the air and kicking Fernando.

Fernando fell to the ground but soon recovered. The Komodo spat blood into the snow.

"Your fighting will make no difference, Shifu." Fernando said as he lunged at the master.

* * *

><p>Tigress picked the feline up by the throat and threw her back to the ground. Samina grunted and struggled to get up. Tigress had the perfect opportunity to kill her. She grabbed the White Tigress by the throat and picked her up. Samina gagged and tried to get air. Then Tigress thought of something she had never thought of before: it was not right to kill her if she was defenseless.<p>

"Samina, you have two options." Tigress said. "First, you can keep fighting and die, and the second is for you to surrender with honor. Blink once for the first, and blink twice for the second."

Samina blinked twice. Tigress dropped her to the ground, and the White Tigress gasped for air. She recovered and stood up. Samina punched Tigress in the face, sending her backwards, and then she kicked Tigress to the ground. Samina leapt into the air and headed for Tigress, her claws retracted and ready to dig into her throat. Tigress lifted her legs and kicked Samina over her, sending the feline tumbling to the ground. Tigress got up and placed her foot on Samina's chest.

"This is for me and my friends." Tigress said as she stomped on Samina's chest, breaking the feline's ribs and damaging her internal organs.

Samina screamed in pain. Tigress retracted her claws and placed them on Samina's throat.

"This is for Mitch." Tigress said as she ripped out the throat of Samina, causing the feline to scream until she could only gurgle.

Samina wheezed and then fell silent. The traitor was at last dead. Tigress wiped the blood off of her in the snow and looked at the battle behind her. Her eyes widened when she saw her friends being overpowered.

Tigress ran on all fours and hurried towards them. She did not bother to help Po, Shifu, or Tai Lung against their opponents, for they were still winning against them. Even Tai Lung was holding off the Wu Sisters with somewhat ease.

Tigress reached Crane, Monkey, Viper, and Mantis. The feline knocked down a soldier ready to squish Mantis and ripped his throat out.

"Whoa, look at Tigress get aggressive." Mantis joked.

Tigress smiled and assisted her friends with the others, but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

* * *

><p>Pantelis jumped at Po but was knocked back to the ground by the panda. Pantelis punched the snow in anger, and then got back up.<p>

"Look panda, your friends cannot handle my soldiers." Pantelis said.

Po looked at the battle behind him, giving the opportunity needed for Pantelis to strike. The Amur Leopard tackled Po and raised his right paw, retracting his claws. Pantelis aimed his claws for Po's throat but his paw was grabbed by the panda. Pantelis struggled, but was able to slowly move his claws closer and closer to Po's throat.

"I would like you to know that you will not be the first to die." Pantelis said as he continued to move his claws towards his throat. "I'll probably squash that bug friend of yours with my foot, and then I'll chop that snake into pieces, I'll shove a sword up the monkey's ass until it kills him, I'll rip the crane's wings off and shove them down his own throat, I'll behead Tai Lung, I will force Master Shifu to take his own life for my amusement, and I'll probably rape that tiger bitch before I rip out her throat with my claws."

Po was furious. He would not allow anyone to say things like that about his friends, _especially _his best friend Tigress.

Using all of his strength Po shoved Pantelis off of him. The leopard was shocked at the strength of the panda, and fell to the ground. Po yelled and jumped on top of Pantelis, breaking a few of the Amur Leopard's ribs in the process. Po began furiously punching Pantelis in the face. His punches were fast and hard, beginning to make the leopard bleed.

"No one will talk of my friends that way!" Po yelled as he continued to punch Pantelis.

Po hit him so hard that Pantelis began to lose teeth. So far, he had already lost three. The fight was now in the Dragon Warrior's favor, and the Panda would have to make a great choice very soon.

* * *

><p>Tai Lung grabbed Wan Wu by the tail and threw her into her sister Wing. Su snarled and lunged at Tai Lung, but was hit in the face by the Snow Leopard's fist. Su staggered backwards and glared at Tai Lung.<p>

"Why are you doing this, Su?" Tai Lung asked.

"This is our way of life Tai, to rob and kill the weak!" Su Wu said.

"I see better in you! Why did you begin this life of crime and murder?" The Snow Leopard asked.

Su Wu smiled. "My sisters and I were abandoned at birth, and we grew up very poor with the family that adopted us. We decided that we had to make a better living, so we went to a Kung Fu school, so we could learn the art and get money from defending the weak. We passed the school with high accolades, and we began fighting for the weak, but then we realized that this money was not enough. We wanted more, so we began to attack villages and raid them. And so, that is how we got the excellent life that we have now."

Tai Lung shook his head. "You traded what is right for the amount of money that you receive? I thought I could love you."

Su Wu smiled. "You can still love me, but we will always be enemies."

"Su, join us. We can live together, protecting China from evil like Pantelis!" Tai Lung said.

Su Wu frowned. "I'm sorry Tai, I can't."

Tai Lung sighed and was knocked over by Shen.

"Chatting with the enemy, were you Su?" Shen asked.

Su Wu snapped back to her old self. "I was taunting him before we would attack him."

Tai Lung looked at her and knocked Shen to the ground. The peacock yelled and tried to cut the Snow Leopard with his blade, but did so with no success. Tai Lung kicked Shen backwards before Wan Wu kicked him in the side. Tai Lung grabbed her and broke the feline's arm. Wan yelped and was thrown to the ground by Tai Lung. Wing Wu jumped in front of Tai and tried to punch him. Tai Lung blocked her fist and broke her leg, sending her to the ground. Shen, after seeing Wing and Wan fall so quickly, got up and fled from Tai Lung. The Snow Leopard faced Su, who looked at her wounded sisters.

"Su, it's over for you. Please, flee from Pantelis and start a new life." Tai Lung said.

Su helped both of her sisters up and looked at Tai Lung.

"I will accept your offer, Tai. I'm sure I'll see you again." Su said before helping her sisters towards the woods, away from the battle that still raged.

Brutus and Shen were leading the army against the Furious Five (including Tigress) and were exhausting the warriors.

Shifu knocked Fernando over again and rushed to the Furious Five to aid them. The strength of the old master helped them for a while, but it was not enough.

Po continued to hit Pantelis. Po hit Pantelis' head to the side, which caused the Amur Leopard to spit a large amount of blood out. Po raised his fist again and heard shouts from the enemy behind him. He turned and saw the Furious Five, Shifu, and Tai Lung being overwhelmed. Po turned back to Pantelis, who was breathing heavily.

The Amur Leopard smiled. "You have two choices, Dragon Warrior. You can kill me, or you can save your friends."

Po glared at Pantelis and looked back at his friends with worry. Po got off Pantelis and stood up, facing his friends. Whether Pantelis escaped or not, he would not let his friends die.

Po ran towards his friends and punched a soldier to the ground, who was about to impale Tigress.

"Is there still room at the party for me?" Po asked her.

Tigress smiled. "Of course there is."

Po blocked a soldier's sword and knocked him into his allies. Even with their combined force, they were still losing the battle. Suddenly, the soldiers stopped fighting and circled the Kung Fu warriors. Pantelis walked in front of his soldiers and faced Po and his friends.

"You chose your friends over yourself, panda." Pantelis said. "And now you have two options: you can give yourselves a quick death, or you and your friends can fight to the last breath."

Po looked at Master Shifu. The master was ready to face his fate, and nodded. The others nodded as well. Po looked back at Pantelis and went into a defensive stance. Po's friends soon followed as they went into a stance. They were ready to fight to the last breath.

Suddenly, loud shouts were heard from behind them. The army, the Furious Five, Tai Lung, Shifu, Pantelis, and Po all turned and looked to where the shouts were coming from. They all saw Machai, Po's father, running with his Panda warriors down the snowy hill, towards the army. Po spun around and began attacking the dazed soldiers. The Furious Five and the others soon followed, and Pantelis ran behind his lines for safety. The Panda Warriors broke into the enemy soldiers and turned the tide of the battle. Po hit two soldiers with a double-kick and sent them into their allies. The enemies began to panic and retreat. Po soon found his father and hugged him.

"How did you know that we needed help?" Po asked.

Machai smiled. "A friend of yours told me."

Suddenly, Song came out of the fray and kissed Po.

Song smiled at him. "Po, I'm sorry that I didn't stay put at the Jade Palace like you told me, but I felt that you would need help, and so…here they are."

Po smiled. "It's ok Song, and thank you for coming to help us out. We would be dead if it weren't for you bringing my father and his warriors into this."

Song's smile widened. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_." Po said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Po broke her embrace and grinned. "We still have a battle to fight though."

Song smiled and nodded. "Yes, we do."

They all charged at the soldiers. The enemy lines began to crumble, and they continued to fall. Pantelis, Shen, Brutus, and Fernando all hurried away from the army, a safe distance from the fighting. Pantelis glared at the Dragon Warrior, even though Po did not notice him.

"This is not over, Panda." Pantelis said before ordering the others to follow him into the woods.

* * *

><p>The battle was won, Pantelis' army was defeated. Po walked through the lines of dead and looked at his friends. They were all tired, and they were moving slowly. The battle would have been lost if it was not for Song, and the others were grateful. Had Song not have come, they all would have perished.<p>

Po found Tigress, who was panting while she took a knee in the snow. Po took a knee in front of her.

"Did you kill her?" Po asked.

Tigress nodded. "I gave her the chance to live, but she tried to kill me."

"I see. Is your vengeance fulfilled?" Po asked.

"It is." Tigress answered.

Po nodded. "I'm sure that he's smiling at us somewhere for our victory."

Tigress smiled. "Probably,"

* * *

><p>Leonardo watched the victors from a far hill of the battlefield. The one-eyed tiger smiled.<p>

"They did it, Mitch. I'm sure you're proud of them." Leonardo said, expecting an answer.

There was none. Leonardo sighed and looked up at the cloudy sky.

"I will see you again, my friend." Leonardo said. "But not yet, not yet."

**A/N: The battle is won. This chapter's song is "Brotherhood" by John Dreamer. This sets the mood for the battle against Pantelis and his army that Po and his friends faced. Is this the end of the story? NO! Kung Fu Panda 6: The Final Fate is soon to be released. Check my profile or the "new" section of Fanfiction for it, and you will not be disappointed! This next stories' summary: Po and his friends continue to fight Pantelis and his followers, and are aided by a new, powerful force. I hope you all have enjoyed this story, and please leave reviews/ comments or private messages about what you think. Also, if you would like to join a community run by me, and get special information on upcoming stories and more, PM me! Thanks for sticking with the story, and stay tuned for the next! Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**

"Strength and honor to the end, so help me, a warrior of noble cause." –Code of Maxim Clan, a new addition to the Mitchicus series in KFP6.


End file.
